


The First

by Charaline (orphan_account)



Series: The Black- Souled Human [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because i ruined the moment, Lol i hope you cry, Never lable puns lol, The cinnamon roll has arrived, You probably wont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where shit goes down but everyone is happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inspiration

She woke up in the bed of golden flowers. Sneezing, she rubbed her face, eyes and nose irritated by the pollen. The flowers, she reminisced, were Chara's favorite. She remembered everything that happened before the reset. How she killed everyone, and knowing that the monsters would sacrifice themselves on the off chance it could save even one person. Kana smiled. This world was much better than the one above. Chara was here, too. Kana's heart warmed thinking that Chara was probably with her right now. Or it should have. This weird feeling came over it, like it just wouldn't...be happy. Kana realized the reset hadn't fixed her SOUL. She felt it appear, and saw the heart, black with spite and evil. She knew Chara's would be the same, but she had it all in the form of determination. She would do whatever nessecary for what she thought was right. Kana wasn't like that. Kana was even more a horrible person than Chara.  
Kana just walked straight* past the flower that poped up in the next room, knowing if she talked to it she would want to kill it. She wouldn't do that this time. If Chara liked all the monsters, then Kana would too. She didn't bother getting to know them, distancing herself from all the LV she gained last time. But she would be as happy as possible this time. She was inspired by this revelation to try.   
She met Toriel in the next room, and may have accidentally mentioned seeing her die... But Toriel didn't appear to have heard. Kana continued on, learning all the things she never did last time. But somehow, things seemed... Different. As if in the back of everyone's memories, they knew of her sins. She carried on, and eventually found herself opposing Toriel at the exit to the rest of the underground. Kana didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to stand a chance at killing her again. All she did was chose mercy. She was more asking for it than giving it, if that makes sense. Toriel understood. Toriel said that Kana had inspired her to help any other humans that might fall. She let Kana leave, only asking for her to not come back. Kana walked through, a tear sliding down her cheek and dropping onto the single flower in front of her.  
"Don't you know it's rude to cry on other people?"  
Kana recoiled in shock. Flowey finally caught up to her.  
"Nice. You kill everyone, then regret it. So you saved her, but you're never forgetting your past sins. Hope it hurts forever! Because your SOUL won't ever heal!"  
With an evil cackle Flowey retreated into the ground before Kana could retort. But he was right, her SOUL would never stop being blackened and dead. She would never feel again.   
But Kana had to keep going. For Chara.


	2. Love More Each Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you don't know what's going on...

Kana's feet crunched in the snow, and she heard sounds of someone following her. Unlike last time, she knew it to be Sans, and turned around before he said anything at Papyrus's failed attempt at a gate.   
"I'm not going to shake your hand, I know it's a prank."  
"I would be confused, but I know exactly why you know."  
Oh no. Sans knows about the timelines... Kana nearly had a heart attack- or she would have if her emotions weren't dead.  
"You dirty brother killer."  
Sans started to summon his magic, but Kana interuppted him, desperate.   
"Please! No! I-I won't fight! I refuse! If..." She faded away, not saying what was on her mind:  
"If Chara wants you to live, then I would take a 'friendliness pellet' for you."  
Kana laughed a little at her own joke, but told Sans it was from what she said was a misunderstanding. She was just testing the monsters, to see if they were better than humans. She wouldn't hurt anyone any more.  
"How could I believe you after you murdered everyone?"  
"Maybe I can inspire you to find a way?"  
Sans sighed. Kana could see the magic die down.   
"Tell you what, human. I'll keep an eye socket on you, but if you hurt anyone, you will be dunked on."   
Kana vowed to never kill again back in the ruins, so she agreed immediately.   
"But if you hurt Paps, know that I will destroy you and whatever power let's you come back."   
Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to the fight with Papyrus. The cinnamon roll of a skeleton didn't stand a chance. Kana remembered every detail, and a few tears rolled down her face.   
"I-I promise!" Kana shouted. Sans said something about her not having to shout, winked, and left to go to his post. Kana stood there for a minuet, and smiled at the thought of making it up to Papyrus, even if he didn't remember what she did. She brushed away frozen tears without realizing what they ment and walked into Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that's shorter than I though oh well


	3. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana at Snowdin and beginning the Hotlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer ;)

Kana walked onwards to the foggiest section of Snowdin, unable to see anything other than silhouettes through the thick flurries. Papyrus's shape came into view, and as the snow miraculously disappeared, Kana could make out all the details and color. She was ready to spare him this time. They started battling, but although Kana had gained no game EXP, she had personal experience, because everything is easier the 2nd time. Except, maybe, killing. It was harder to save someone here than kill them, she found. But this time, Kana laughed at Papyrus's shenanigans. After the battle, she went back to the town and he was excited that she really wanted to go an that date. And so she did.  
It was some of the most fun Kana had in ages, or would have had she a SOUL. But she may have accidentally given Paps the wrong idea about her emotions towards him, yet she couldn't tell him why she was unable to love him truly. He was too innocent to tell the cold truth to. And even if she weren't dead inside, she would have kept it a secret. She wouldn't love anyone until she saw Chara again.   
Paps gave Kana his phone number, and said she could call him any time. And, whenever she wanted, she could come and eat his spaghetti. Kana figured she could spend a moment to help him make edible pasta, and she asked before she left if Paps would cook with her. He was enjoying himself so much he nearly burned his house down when they did. Kana deemed the pasta only slightly better than before, but she told him that he would make an excellent cook in the future. He announced with pride that she had inspired him to try making new things, and to never stop, even when his cooking was the greatest. After all, even the best could be better. Kana bid him farewell, and left, looking back and smiling.

Kana waded through water so much she was sure the clothes she was wearing would never dry. But she continued on her way. She found herself in Temmie Town, and with a large amount of gold. So she inspired Tem to go to collage, and even offered to pay for it. Tem said she found out how to sell new things, like Tem Armor. Kana dutifully bought it so Tem could go to Grad School, and donned it as she went to the entrance to the Hotlands. 

Kana was glad to finally fight Undyne without having to meet Undyne the Undying. Also, she was tired of her weak body being speared like fork through a piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie. She SAVED, and moved forward to have Undyne leap into battle. Kana deflected the bullets, and as soon as her SOUL was turned back, she ran. Ran into the Hotlands. This continued until Paps called her in the middle of running, and suggested that they should hang out with Undyne together. Kana, of course, was pulled into battle, but she survived again, and ran across the bridge over the sea of fire. Undyne seemed determined to fight her once again, but her armor overheated, and she collapsed at the end of the bridge. Kana herself was boiling hot, but Undyne was worse. Her scales seemed dried out from the heat, so Kana took some water from the cooler and poured it on Undyne's head. She shuddered a bit, then got up and looked around. Her eyes fell on Kana, and she said nothing as she turned and walked away. Kana SAVED, then took the boat to Waterfall, and meet Paps in front of Undyne's house.   
She seemed a little tense at Kana's presence, but really lit up when Paps jumped out the fucking window. After she demanded Kana leave her house, the darn sinnamon roll shouted through the window something about how he was sad Undyne couldn't rise to the challenge of making friends with Kana. Apparently she could and very well would, as the two's time together continued. Kana knew that she could really be a good friend if Undyne would put her pride aside for a minuet, by the way she talked about her past. But then she remembered the cooking lesson she was supposed to give Paps, and decided (violently) that Kana would have to have them instead. Kana was a little afraid.

After Undyne took control of the temperature, the stovetop started a fire, which rapidly escalated until her entire house was on fire. Undyne snapped and demanded a rematch. Kana remembered her vow, and gave just about the worst punch in the world. She accidentally did hit Undyne's shoulder, and apologized for it extensively. Undyne finally accepted Kana's lack of will to fight in agreeing not to. Before leaving for Snowdin to go see Paps, she mentioned that Kana inspired her to try not fighting sometimes. Kana walked away with a smile.


	4. Vague Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana goes through the core.

Kana headed back to the Hotlands. There she remet the lizard scientist. After a bit of [shift+enter], the loud crashes Kana knew to be Mettaton came, louder each time. Kana knew the answer's to all the questions, anyway. She really hated ending up on various shows and nearly killed. After Mettaton left due to lack of dramatic tension, Alphys updated Kana's cell. Kana knew Alphys would end up mostly bugging her with Undernet updates, but accepted it anyway. And she continued on her way. 

After being lazered, nearly chainsawed to death, attacked with various baking ingredients, nearly blown up, put into a musical, forced to complete a near-impossible puzzle, and attacked again by Mettaton, Kana was really, really done with his shit. She was tired, and hungry. As if by magic Sans appeared and offered to buy her some food at the MTT resort. Kana felt a little disappointed to be supporting that damn robot, but accepted anyway. Inside, Sans mentioned telling bad jokes to someone behind a big door in the forest. Kana couldn't hear the rest after he mentioned the woman on the other side wanting him to watch any humans that came through. Kana held back tears, and as soon as Sans left she fell apart. She had killed Toriel in a past life, after all. She had murdered them both and destroyed it all. She wiped away her tears, no, she can't be crying, her SOUL was dead. She carried on to the CORE. 

Kana charged through monsters, sparing left and right. She armed herself with 100G and a glamburger from some trash cans. And she came to the door that led to the evelvator to the capital. She took a deep breath and walked in.

She came across Mettaton, and wondered slightly if NEO was his only other form. Alphys mentioned turning him around to make him vulnerable, and so Kana sighed inward and said there was a mirror behind him. Flipping around, Mettaton's switch was slid to the other side. Kana hoped that it would turn him into a little box or something she could waltz past easily when he started freaking out, but when the dramatic lighting and fog machine was turned on, that hope died quickly. And plain fear set in when she heard a robotic, sensual "ohhh yeeess" Kana really wanted the door to unlock so she could run away before she had to see what was coming. And then Mettaton EX made his fabulous premiere.  
If not for the armor of Tem, Kana would most likely have died. A lot. But still she posed, and boasted, and gave the audience a glare when she knew the next attack would probably hit her. Eating the glamburger got the ratings up a little, and answering 'legs' on the essay got 350 more. She accidentally threw the stick, and was mildly creeped out when Mettaton returned it in his mouth, and recived high ratings for it.  
As a last ditch effort, Kana put on the faded ribbon from the ruins, that reminded her of Toriel. The ratings went through the roof by 1500 for fashion. And Mettaton paused the fight for a caller section. Kana recognized the voice as Napstablook, the depressed ghost who could make a hat out of tears. Kana liked him. He was sad that Mettaton was planning on leaving the underground, but hung up before the broken robot could respond. Other callers were also sad that the lone entertainer was leaving.   
"Humans already have idols. You should stay, because the monsters need you. See how many love watching your shows." Kana smiled at him.   
"I...I guess the darling is right... Well, it looks like I'll be down here a little longer, then. But for now, I have to leave. A sexy as this body is, the energy consumption is poor."  
"You'll be OK, right?" Kana asked, genuine concern leaking through.  
"Don't worry about me, darling. It's really just the batteries. But thank you, for the inspiration to help monsterkind stay happy. Knock 'em dead, darling!"  
Mettaton closed his eyes as the batteries gave out. As much as Kana was bothered (and despite his efforts not turned on) by him, she felt sad for him as Alphys came rushing in. Mettaton was like her child, in a way. But he'd be alright, once he recharged. Kana went on ahead, and was almost to the elevator when Alphys told her she would have to fight Asgore. Kana nearly fainted. Her vow was impossible to achieve. She walked slowly through the capital, hearing again the story of Chara's death. She looked around for something to give her a way to defeat Asgore without hurting him. But nothing inspired her.


	5. Even You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final boss fight.

Sans was pleased. Humans can change. The girl hadn't killed anyone this time. He gave her the whole, 'you gained no LOVE, but you gained love' speech, and was supried to see a tear of hers fall onto the tile of the judgement hall. He let her be, and she carried on to the final steps of her journey.   
Kana walked into the throne room, covered in flowers. King Asgore Dreemurr was watering the flowers, and turned around in surprise to see a human. Kana could see in his eyes regret and painful memories. Probably from the war he didn't want to wage and the child, who looked much like Kana, whom he had lost. He graciously accepted the fight, and left to the other room to wait. Kana followed. He did this again, leaving to wait in the room with the barrier. Kana, ready see Chara again, followed suit.  
He shattered my mercy button...how can I spare him?  
Reality came into Kana as gracefully as bellyflopping on water from the highest diving board. She gripped the worn dagger in her hand tighter.  
"I'm so sorry, Sans. I fail the test." Kana wiped away her last tear, and fought. She brought the King's HP bar almost down completely. But she refused to hurt him anymore. But a ring of bullets surrounded the monster king and killed him. Kana saw his soul, upsidedown and quivering. Another ring of the oh so familiar 'friendliness pellets' and the soul shattered.  
Flowey stole the human SOULS.

Kana knew she couldn't join them, and Flowey did, too. But they fought anyway. Rounds of torment and pain were separated by calling out to noone and somehow ending up with healing attacks instead of deadly ones. Then the human SOULS helped Kana and revolted against Flowey. She beat him. She won.  
And all he did was reload. He had Saved himself without damage. He had some fun shattering Kana's SOUL and reloading it. But Kana was too distracted to realized what that ment. Then he demanded she try calling for help. And she did.  
"But nobody came. Golly, that's a shame! Noone will get to watch me kill you!" Flowey said and have his most terrifying laugh. But the human SOULS had inspired Kana to be patient. And brave. They told her to always persevere. To stay kind. To be honest. Justice will come. But Kana could have sworn she heard voice in her head other than the SOULS.  
"Stay determined."   
And she did.

 

After the SOULS left Flowey, Kana was left with the broken remains of a flower. As much as he begged, she refused. The flower just couldn't understand.   
How could she stand there and spare him?  
Flowey ran away.

And Kana realized if her SOUL can break, it couldn't be dead anymore. She held it out in front of her. She had a feeling that it was only .0001% dead. And she cried.


	6. You Matter More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana goes for the true pacifist ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but fucks up

She could get a better ending. She could save everyone. So she went back and accidentally went on a date with Alphys. It got stranger as it went on, but she managed to get Alphys to believe in herself, and to confess several things to Undyne. After ordering her to run 100 laps around the dump, Undyne was nearly killed by being told that anime wasn't real. It was mostly just that, and Kana didn't know why this was so important to get a better ending. Afterwards, she was forced to go talk to Alphys. Kana started to worry when she left what seemed like a suicide note. And so Kana ventured through the true laboratory. It was really creepy, but she found some VHS tapes of Chara from when she was living in the underground. Kana hated watching her die. She should have been there for Chara.  
Alphys explained the Amalgamates to Kana when she was found. The poor monsters had become what humans would define as, well, monsters. Something like this made Alphys look less like the kind, stuttering scientist and more like an evil scientist doing morbid experiments on their own kind. Kana supposed she was, but if this happened to just about anyone they would try to hide it. Alphys left to send everyone home, after all this time, and Kana made her way back to the core. 

As Kana walked through the paths of the CORE, she noticed that something seemed different. The paths looked like the had changed, and although she tried to find the same route as before she was taken to the very center. Someone had said that the old royal scientist had fallen in, but Kana couldn't recall who had said, or when. She whirled around to the sound of the door lock clicking, to find Flowey with his oversized smile and Chara, looking distressed. Her eyes were shut, and she looked as if... Oh no no no no. Flowey had her. She was at his lack of Mercy.   
"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Kana simply looked down. Whatever the price, she'll pay. She pulled out her SOUL.  
"No, I won't be needing that, it still can't be absorbed after all." Flowey taunted.  
Kana clenched it in her fist. It hurt little compared to what she would feel if she couldn't give Flowey what he wanted.  
"Kana, he won't hurt me. I can manage."  
"No, he will and I can't do that to you. I won't let it happen again."  
"You act as if you know the price. Neither of you do, I can assure you that." Flowey mocked the two girls. Kana stood up a little straighter*.   
"What do you want."  
"He wants you to kill me! That's it!" Chara shouted over Flowey.  
"Chara. You're blushing. He can't make me kill you. Even you know that's not it." Kana suddenly felt the strength to speak normally.   
"She's right, that makes no sense, Chara. Either I kill you or she does? Please. What I would like is a little more... Interesting than death." Flowey added a cackle in for good measure.  
"Oh my God..." Kana's eyes widened with fear and shock.  
Chara realized it, too, and sank to her knees.  
"Golly, you're just gonna have a blast in the void! Let's play a little game to see what happens. I think Chara's betting on your immediate, painless death, but I'm hoping for something a little more... Painful."  
Chara screamed at Kana to stop, but Kana was already at the platform's edge. She turned around and have Chara a little wave, and was gone.   
She had mouthed the words 'you matter more.'  
But Chara didn't feel like she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolololololol plot twist


	7. Of Course, It's Not Always Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

Kana sat up. She must be in the void, it was pure black all around her. The being that was next to her almost went unnoticed as it blended in with it's dark surrounding. It was a face, pale white, and it had a sort of melting appearance. One line went from it's chin to it's eye socket, and another from the other eye to it's head. He spoke with his hands, quite literally, but Kana could see it all being decoded in her mind.  
"Hello" Was the message in her head. "I am Gaster. This is the void."  
She saw his skeletal hands had holes in the palms. Kana wondered if it was from the void or if they were always like that. She felt it unimportant to ask.  
She tried to speak, but instead of words it seemed as if pure thought came out. Her voice was not there, but it could be heard. She felt it in the form of 0s and 1s.  
"I am Kana. I jumped into the CORE to save my friend." Kana remembered SAVES, but somehow she knew it had been erased. It wasn't there, in the code of the world.  
"Am I...Dead? Or am I part of the computer? I don't know what's going on."  
"You seem to have become part of the code. It is most likely because humans do not have magic, and therefore can not become it. I, being monster, have become a part of magic."  
"Can I ever get to see my friend?"  
"You can, as I can watch over my sons, but they will not see you. They may be able to access your powers, but I am unsure of how it would work."  
"Oh... Would che be able to see me if she's dead? Like a ghost?"  
"We can only guess, but you could try. It's best not to feel too hopeful, but it would be good of you to try."  
Gaster told her how to travel the void, and how to watch over someone and help them, as if you were a guardian angel. He then said his farewell, as he wanted to go see his sons. Kana asked him if they were Papyrus and Sans.  
"Yes, that would be them. As I watch over them and remain unaffected by timeline resets, I know who you are. It is, after all, I who gave Sans his magic.  
"... I... I'm so sorry about what I did..." Kana was on the verge of tears. She couldn't take it, and ran off in to the void. She had to find Chara. Chara was the source of a newfound DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't like my fonts....sigh.


	8. Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't fuck up last chapter

"Chara! Chara, it's me!" Chara turned around. She saw Kana, and her bloodred eyes went wide with shock. Kana was... Maybe not quite alive. She was spewing out lines of 0s and 1s, and Chara couldn't read them. But... Kana's whole body had changed. She had become what appeared to be a silhouette, but in 3 dimensions. Her hair was completely straight* and her face was pure white, like a skeleton, as were her thin hands. She had a black line going across her eyes... Or what would have been her eyes. The beautiful, comforting brown was replaced by what looked more like a computer screen running the most basic of it's codes, made of strings of number. She was cold to the touch, as Chara found when she was squeezed into a hug after something like 'I missed you so much!' , 'I though I was gone!' ,or 'I'm so glad I found you.' In truth, it was really, "I love you, Chara."

Kana soon found that Chara could see her, but she couldn't read the code. Kana thought back to when Dr. Gaster explained sharing powers. Kana did as he said, hoping it worked on ghosts and it would let her and Chara talk.   
"Did it work? Can you hear me?" Kana hoped with her entire being that they would be able to talk again.  
"Like this?" Chara asked in sloppy code.   
"Yeah!" Kana encouraged. She was beyond glad that Chara could hear her, and she could stay with her.  
Chara seemed to remember something.  
"You were gone... A really long time."   
"I guess time passes differently in the void... I hope I didn't make you feel bad for too long. I'm sorry."  
"No, it's OK. I actually wanted to tell you that another human fell from Mt Ebbot."  
"Really?" Kana asked in surprise. She hoped the next human had a better time than her first trip through the underground.  
"We can go meet them, but I don't think they'll be able to see you."  
Kana just shrugged. She was fine as long as Chara could see her. They headed off together to go follow the little girl with the faded ribbon and the toy knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you know what's goin' down now


	9. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, not from Chara's PoV.

You know the story. Six more human come through. But noone remembers the true second human, as her SAVE files were deleted forever. So she was never counted. But she watched each as they came, they left, and they died. None could see her. But she was her lonely, because Chara took it upon herself to guide each through, and narrate their travels. And Kana followed Chara everywhere. When someone ran into Sans, Both Chara and Kana could see the shadowy figure behind him. And whenever they did, Kana waved, and smiled. Both of them were able to be with the ones they loved. And they were happy.

Kana was with Chara when the last human fell through. They landed on the bed of flowers covering Chara's grave. The human looked deadpan in their unconscious state, and resembled Chara quite a bit. The child wore what seemed like a blue sweater dress with brown shorts and shoes. The dress had two parallel red stripes on it and the child's face shape looked like Chara's, but their skin was darker, and they didn't have the Characteristic blush. But they did have similar hairstyles.  
"Chara, they look kinda like you."  
"Yeah, they do."

The human woke up, and looked around. Kana though she looked a little groggy, as if the child were sleeping as opposed to knocked out. They stood up, and walked towards the exit into the next room. The two followed.

They managed to dodge all of the 'friendliness pellets', which made Flowey pretty angry. But Toriel stepped in and cast the evil flower aside. She went through the basic instruction of the ruins and left the child in the long hallway, and went to go on her errands. The child wavered a moment, but then marched steadily forwards. The other two both knew instantly that this child was the living embodiment of DETERMINATION. Kana smiled.  
"She is like you! But not as pretty!" Kana coded as she grabbed a laughing Chara's wrist and they glided in pursuit of the human.  
And they watched the child grow as they could not and succeed where they had failed. Frisk saved all of monsterkind and humanity. The little pacifist.

Ariel faded away from the world at the patch of flowers that was Chara's grave. Or, rather, he almost did, but two invisible hands held him up.  
"Don't worry Asriel. It's me, Chara. And my friend I used to always talk about. She fell down long ago."  
Kana's heart warmed knowing Chara remembered her even here.  
"I fell into the CORE long ago... I've been keeping Chara company all this time."  
Asriel nodded, and smiled. "I'm glad you had someone to play with while I was gone, Chara. She seems like she took good care of you."  
He laughed, and started crying.  
"I'm happy you guys are here."  
Kana and Chara smiled.  
"We're going to keep you from turning into a flower again."  
Asriel beamed.  
"You two... Inspire me to stay determined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I gave in an published it all at once. I was gonna not but then i did.


End file.
